Mongguuuuuu! (sequel my jongin)
by baekggu
Summary: Semua gara-gara Monggu! KAIBAEK!


Tittle : **Mongguuuuuu! (sequel my jongin)**

Author : **Baekggu**

Rated : Maunya?-_-

Cast : Byun Baek Hyun, Kim Jong In, Monggu

Desclaimer : Baekhyun dan Kai saling memiliki, tapi cerita murni dari otak bodoh author-_-

WARNINGS : BL, typos, ga hot, dan tetek bengeknya(?)

haiiii aku balik-_-/ ini aku buatin sequel my jongin, agak NC, tapi kayaknya ga hot-" aku cinta yadong tapi gabisa nulis yadong ya jadilah cerita kek begini, maafkan akuuuu TnT

HAPPY READING!

**Mongguuuuuu!**

Jong In menatap malaikat disebelahnya, senyum tak pernah pudar dari bibirnya Sexy tebalnya. Wajah milik Baek Hyun memang sangat memabukkan bagi dirinya, dengan pipi bewarna merah muda alami, bibir tipis bewarna merah muda juga, mata yang indah dan akan berbentuk bulan sabit jika tersenyum,Jong In harus berdecak kagum berulang ulang menikmati anugrah tuhan yang hampir mendekati sempurna itu.

"Baek Hyun-ah" Jong In merapatkan tubuhnya kepada tubuh mungil Baek Hyun, berucap lirih ditelinga milik kekasihnya itu

"Hmmm" Baek Hyun tampak masih sibuk dengan Monggu, anjing milik Jong In, sesekali dia tertawa geli ketika Monggu menjilati wajah dan lehernya. Jong In mendengus sebal, dia paling tidak suka jika diabaikan

"Baek Hyun-ahhh" nada manja Jong In membuat Baek Hyun menoleh sekilas dengan mengerutkan keningnya, tapi beberapa detik kemudian dia kembali teralihkan oleh Monggu yang menjilati area sensitifnya, dia tertawa kencang.

Jong In melipat wajahnya, dia benar-benar mengutuk Monggu karena telah merebut Baek Hyunnya. Akhirnya Jong In memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar dia dan Baek Hyun. Tidur jauh lebih asyik daripada harus diabaikan oleh kekasih hanya karena seekor anjing,begitu pikir Jong In.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 22.00 KST, Baek Hyun menggendong Monggu yang kini sudah tertidur keatas sofa. Dia merenggangkan ototnya, mengucek matanya dan menatap kearah jam dinding yang berada diatas TV.

"Jong In sudah tidur ya?" Baek Hyun berjalan kearah kamarnya dan Jong In, lampunya sudah mati. Hanya tinggal lampu tidur saja yang menyala. Setelah menutup pintu perlahan, dia mendekati Jong In yang kini tertidur membelakanginya.

"Jonginnie, kau sudah tidur?" tidak ada respon. Baek Hyun membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Jong In, menatap sayu punggung Jong In, kantuk mulai menguasai Baek Hyun.

"kenapa tidur disini? Sana tidur saja dengan Monggu"

Baek Hyun membuka matanya yang sedetik lalu sudah hampir tertutup. Menyampingkan baringannya menghadap punggung Jong In, memeluk pinggang Jong In, wajahnya iya biarkan berada diantara perpotongan leher Jong In

"Jonginnie cemburu eoh?" Baek Hyun berbisik ditelinga Jong In,sesekali mengecup leher kekasihnya itu

"siapa yang cemburu?" ada nada merajuk didalam ucapan Jong In, dia menjauhkan tangan Baek Hyun dari

pinggangnya

Baek Hyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, huh siapa yang seme dan uke sih-_-

"ayolah.. aku tau Jonginnie cemburu" Baek Hyun sekuat tenaga berusaha membalikkan tubuh Jong In.

"aku tidak cemburu!" Jong In mengangkat tubuhnya dan menatap Baek Hyun kesal. Sekarang giliran Baek Hyun yang mengerucutkan bibirnya

"terus kenapa mukanya dilipat begitu? Jonginnie pasti cemburu!" Baek Hyun melipat tangannya didada mengerucutkan bibirnya dan membuang muka, sedangkan Jong In tambah menekukan wajahnya dan mengusap wajah tampannya frustasi.

"arraso arraso, aku memang agak kesal Baekkie mengacuhkanku hanya karena Monggu, padahal aku juga kan butuh perhatian Baekkie.."

Baek Hyun melirik Jong In,

"dasar Jonginnie anak kecil! Masa cemburu kepada seekor anjing?!" Baek Hyun meninggikan suaranya protes kepada pola pikir kekasihnya itu

" aku bukan anak kecil!" Jong In tidak kalah sewot, dia tidak terima disebut anak kecil, sangat tidak terima

"kau anak kecil!"

"Baek Hyun-ah!"

"apa anak kecil?!"

"arggggghh"

Karena terlalu kesal, Jong In akhirnya menyerang tubuh mungil Baek Hyun hingga terlentang, setelah Baek Hyunnya tertindih, Jong In mengunci tangan Baek Hyun dan menatap tajam kekasihnya itu

"akan kubuktikan kalau aku bukan anak kecil!"

"sekali anak kecil tetap an-mmmffffhh" Jong In segera membungkam bibir mungil Baek Hyun,melumatnya kasar. Baek Hyun tampak berontak, tetapi karena dia hanya memiliki tenaga seorang uke/? Akhirnya dia menyerah, Jong In terlalu kuat

"akhhh.. Jonginhhh" Baek Hyun mendongakkan kepalanya, kini wajah Jong In sudah berada di lehernya menjilati area sensitifnya,membuat Baek Hyun benar-benar lemas. Bibir plumnya tak berhenti mengeluarkan desahan,tangannya dia gunakan untuk mencengkram rambut halus Jong In

Baek Hyun tersentak beberapa kali, dia semakin membuka lebar pahanya  
agar Jong In lebih leluasa untuk menjilati penisnya yang telah berdiri  
sempurna itu.

"akkhh Jonghh...akkhh..akhh" Baek Hyun menekan kepala Jong In semakin  
dalam. semakin Jong In beringas menghisap penis Baek Hyun dengan mulut, dibantu dengan ketiga jarinya yang mengocok lubang Baek Hyun, rasa gatal nikmat muncul semakin lama semakin hebat.  
Baek Hyun sudah tidak dapat membendung lagi sehingga desahan dan erangannya sudah berubah menjadi  
lenguhan.

" ooouhhhh... Hhmmpp… Arrghh... Jonginnnghhh"

Tubuh baek Hyun bergetar seirama kuluman Jong In yang semakin brutal, sesekali Jong In menampilkan smirknya menatap wajah merah Baek Hyun dengan peluh membanjiri wajah cantiknya,membuat kesan sangat sexy. Dan  
itu sukses membuat libido Jong In makin naik, dia semakin gila mengocok dan menghisap penis dan twinsball Baek Hyun

CROT

Sperma Baek Hyun tumpah memenuhi rongga mulut Jong In,dan Jong In dengan  
senang hati menelan itu semua.

"kau harus menerima hukuman dariku Byun Baek Hyun" Jong In menyeringai  
menatap Baek Hyun yang terkapar diatas kasur, dengan tubuh  
mengkilap,napas tersengal, dengan pandangan sayu, Jong In harus menahan  
diri agar tidak langsung menyerangnya sekarang juga.

"Jonginn..apa yang kau lakukanhh?" suara Baek Hyun benar benar serak, dia hanya pasrah ketika Jong In menggendong dirinya dan membawanya keluar kamar.

Baek Hyun merasakan dingin menerpa kulitnya. Jong In membawanya keluar dari apartement mereka. Baek Hyun panik, walaupun ini sudah tengah malam, dan lorong apartementnya sudah sangat sepi. tapi tetap saja ini sudah tempat umum. bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat?

"akhhh" Baek Hyun melenguh saat merasakan cupingnya basah karena ulah Jong In. dia menjilat-jilati dan mengulum cuping mungil itu dengan penuh napsu. tangan Baek Hyun mencengkram kuat rambut Jong In, dan badannya menegang menerima service dari bibir sexy Jong In

"Jonginhhh... aaakhhh"

Jong In menyenderkan tubuh Baek Hyun ditembok sebelah lift,dia menahan tubuh lemas Baek Hyun agar tidak jatuh dan mulai menjilati seluruh bagian wajah Baek Hyun. setelah puas akhirnya Jong In mencumbui bibir bengkak Baek Hyun lagi dan saling bertukar liur sesekali Jong In menggigit gemas bibir atas Baek Hyun. tangan mungil Baek Hyun berada diatas dada bidang Jong In yang tak terbungkus oleh apapun sesekali mencakarnya jika napas miliknya mulai memendek

"Mmhmmpp.. Jonghhh..hentikannhh" Jong In menulikan pendengarannya, napsu sudah menguasainya sekarang, masa bodo mau dilihat oleh orang lain atu tidak. toh bukannya ini asyik?

Jong In kemudian mengangkat kedua tangan Baek Hyun, ia menjilati kedua ketiak namja cantik itu, ke kiri lalu ke kanan berulang kali tidak puas, ia meninggalkan ketiak Baek Hyun dan melanjutkannya ke bawah  
menyusuri nipple Baek Hyun, menjilatinya secara bergantian lalu turun kebawah, tepat diperut datar Baek Hyun. Jong In menjilati pusar Baek Hyun dengan gerakan memutar lalu dengan lembut Jong In mengulum penis mungil Baek Hyun sambil tangan kirinya mengocoknya sekaligus.

Baek Hyun mendongakan kepalanya merasakan nikmat. sesekali Jong In menggigit nakal dan memainkan lidahnya di kepala penis Baek Hyun. Jong In tahu sekali memanjakan pasangannya sehingga membuat Baek Hyun mengerang menahan nikmat yang tiada batasnya.

"Aahh.. aahh.. Jonginnnie, Baekkie juga mau.. aahh.."

Jong In tiba-tiba menghentikan semua permainannya, Baek Hyun kembali terangsang dan sesegera mungkin dia berjongkok meraih batang penis Jong In yang super besar itu, "Uukkhh" mulut Baek Hyun terlalu penuh,

tapi Baek Hyun terlihat menikmati kuluman mungil Baek Hyun. Segera saja Baek Hyun hisap dengan ganas, Jong In mengambil posisi agar ia juga bisa mengisap penis Baek Hyun. mereka saling mengisap hampir selama setengah jam dan diiringi suara desahan yang membangkitkan gelora.

"Aahh.. mmpphh.. mmpphh.. Jonghh, Baekkie mau itu.. aahh.." Pinta Baek Hyun manja.

Jong In menyeringai, akhirnya mereka menghentikan permainan  
dan Jong In segera bangkit lalu menyuruh  
Baek Hyun menungging. menampar bongkahan pantat Baek Hyun dengan gemas Jong In mencumbui punggung baek hyun dan meninggalkan jejak keungan disana

"kau memang menggairahkan Baekki-ahh" Jong In mendesah ditelinga Baek Hyun, dan terus menandai tubuh belakang Baek hyun

Puas mencumbui tubuh Baek Hyun, Jong In pun disuruh membalikkan badannya.

"Jong In...jebalhhh"

Tanpa diminta pun, Jong In segera menjilati lubang merah merekah yang nikmat itu,diputar-putarnya lidahnya di dalamnya. Lalu ditusuk-tusukan jari telunjukku sekalian, dan dimaju mundurkan

"Terus ahhhhh, terus, lagi akhh, oohh! Ohh!" Baek Hyun bergelinjangan.

karena sudah tidak tahan mendengar suara desahan Baek Hyun, langsung saja  
ditancapkan penis besar Jong In dengan sekali hentakan

"akhhhhhh", Erang Baek Hyun menahan sakit. holenya terasa penuh oleh penis besar Jong In. sangat ngilu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baek Hyun mencengkram kain sprei yang sudah tak berbentuk dengan kencang, Jong In terus menggenjot bagian bawahnya dengan brutal. Kepalanya iya geleng-gelengkan merasakan nikmat yang akan mendekati puncak.

"akhh..akhh..akhhh" penis Jong In terus menubruk sweet spot Baek Hyun, sedangkan penis dirinya sendiri dipegang oleh Jong In dan sesekali dikocok brutal

Baek Hyun tersentak semakin kebawa, saat tusukan Jong In makin menggila. ini sudah ronde yang ke 15, dan Jong In masih bersemangat menusukan penis besarnya kedalam hole sempit Baek Hyun. semua gaya telah mereka coba, dan segala tempatpun telah mereka coba.

kepala Baek Hyun sangat pening, dia sangat selah. namun kuda liar diatasnya ini selalu mampu membangkitkan napsunya

"JONGINNNNNHHHHHH"

"BAEKHYUNNNNNNNN"

dan Jong In ambruk diatas tubuh Baek Hyun, napasnya tersengal setelah mencapai puncak. namja mungil dibawahnya hanya terkapar dengan mata sayu setengah membajiri tubuh mereka berdua.

"mau ronde ke-16?" Jong In mengerling nakal, dengan seringain mesum terpantri diwajah mesumnya

"MWO? ANDWAEEEEEEEE TnT" namun telat, Jong In sudah menggenjot lagi tubuh Baek Hyun, tangannya nakal mengocok penis Baek Hyun yang tadi sempat tertidur kembali

GUK GUK

GUK GUK

Jong In merasa pendengarannya sedikit terganggu, suara yang sering iya dengar… suara… monggu… mong apa? Hah… MONGGU?!

GUK GUK

GUK GUK

Terlihat anjing bewarna coklat didepan wajahnya sekarang, menungging seperti mengejeknya. Baek Hyun tertawa keras karena geli oleh jilatan Monggu di wajahnya

"ahahahahaha..,. Monggu geliiii"

Demi tuhan, walaupun Monggu sudah sangat lama tinggal dengannya. tapi dia benar-benar ingin membunuh anjingnya itu sekarang. Hawa-hawa mencekam keluar dari sekitar tubuh Jong In, dia menarik napas dan….

"MONGGGGGGUUUUUU!''

FIN

APAINIIII TnT kan bener aku bilang ini pasti ancur hiks, tadinya aku udah janji gabakal mau bikin yang ada rated Mnya tapi tapi... ya beginilah/? review yaaa, sumpah review dari kali itu bikin aku semangat banget muehehehe..

**BIG THANKS TO :**

ss, Byunniekou, chika love baby baekhyun, Aiiu d'freaky, shineelightseeker, miszshanty05

SALAM KAIBAEK!

PYONG


End file.
